1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a universal serial bus (USB) flash drive.
2. Description of Related Art
USB flash drives include a USB connector for inserting into a USB interface and thus connecting the USB flash drives to an electronic device. The USB connector, when not used, is exposed to dust and moisture and other contaminants, and thus may be polluted, degrading the connectivity and performance thereof.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a USB flash drive, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.